I Didn't Do It! Ch1
by ukevegeta13
Summary: Vegeta awakes to find his family has been murdered, but how? and why? all signs point to Vegeta. Did the prince commit the gruesome crime?


Warnings: Gore, Angst, drama, Death, OOC, Rape, male on male rape (tho not really a yaoi story), Language, Cannibalism, Pretty much everything creepy and horrible.

He woke up to an itchy flaking stiff feeling around his fingers, it wasn't until he was fully conscious that this feeling was also felt across his body, neck and face. He slowly began to sit up. the bed gave a slight squeak from under the pressure. Reaching for the lap that stood atop the nightstand placed on his side of the bed he pulled the cord, and the bright light filled the dark bedroom. Looking down at the once white sheets and his sleepwear made him immediately jump out of the solid bedding. In his shock he stumbled back landing in a cushioned chair Bulma would use when she would looked from the bed to himself, knowing exactly what this dark subsistence that stained himself and the bed was. "Blood" He said to himself as he raised his hands to take a better look. He quickly felt himself and realized it wasn't from his own body.

After getting over the initial shock of everything he slowly rose from the chair. He took slow steps and noticed the drops of blood leading from to the bedroom out to the hall. Before leaving the room Vegeta quickly looked into the master bedrooms bathroom. "Bulma?" he called out. He was met with silence. Finding the restroom clean and relatively undisturbed he turned back to walk into the hall. Once out of the room he continued to follow the trail, the once immaculate tan color carpet was now a grotesque brown color due to the the blood smeared and dried, the walls were no better. Vegeta didn't stop until he notice where the blood trail lead. He paused and had to swallow a lump that was growing in his throat. Silently he stepped closer to his sons bedroom door. The door was slightly ajar, He knew Trunks never kept his room open, the boy had a habit of always keeping his room closed off from his parents and especially his younger sibling. with a gentle push Vegeta opened the door to his eldest child's room. He swallowed hard before weakly calling his sons name. On the bed laid a unmoving body, the blanket and sheets a tangled mess on the floor. It was clear a struggle had taken place on the bed. "Trunks?..Son?" He called again. The room was eerily dark. Vegeta had no clue as to what time it was but judging from how dark everything was it either had to be very early or extremely late.

He walked closer toward the bed. "Trunks" He called again this time a little louder, hoping his son would wake up and answer back. Unshed tears swelled up in his eyes. He was no stranger to death, so he knew before even going into the room what he would find. If not being able to sense his son didn't give away that Trunks was no longer alive then for sure his body would. Vegeta only looked at his son for a moment before his hold over his emotions crumbled, he reached for his child's face with shaky hands. " no" he sobbed. He cupped the boys face, his once vibrant blue eyes now stared back with a dull grey fog color to them. "Trunks..what happened?" Vegeta asked knowing he would not get an answer. He moved the boys lilac hair from his face. Not seeing any damage to the teens face he glanced down lower it was there he noticed the dark coloring around Trunks' neck. His perfect skin was now marred with blue and purple blemishes that seemed to circle around his slender neck. "How?" Vegeta shock his head. It was clear the boy died from a snapped neck. Vegeta looked around the room for any sign of a threat. Trunks was powerful, Vegeta made sure of this himself by training him. He didn't understand how his son could be killed in such a way. No human was capable of fatally hurting a Saiyan or even a half breed. Vegeta calmed himself for a moment. He used his senses to feel out for any enemies. Nothing. He felt nothing. He growled out his frustration. " I don't understand!" he shouted "I was just down the hall I should have been able to hear or sense this!" he continued. It was true, Vegeta was an incredibly light sleeper. he would constantly be a woken by Bulma and Bulla. 'Bulla,Bulma!' he thought in a panic. He reluctantly let go of his son. He whipped his nose with the back of his hand, however he freely let his tears fall. He walked out of Trunks' bedroom and back into the hall. He had a choice of either going down stairs or in the next room which happened to be his daughters. He chose to look for Bulma instead. Knowing if he saw his little girl in the same state as his son he wouldn't be able to control himself. He blew out a shaky breath before making his way down.

He first walked into the dark kitchen, again like the restroom it was untouched and fine. He walked through to the door that lead into the living room. The second he say her he stumbled back into the wall and slid down. his hand covered his mouth to stop the cry that threaten to burst out. She was sat up in a sitting position though slouched. He couldn't see her face due to the fact that it was covered with a black plastic bag, the ones they would use for trash. he could make out the shape under the suffocating material, it was clear from the gaped mouth that she struggled for air in a desperate attempt. He noticed her body was littered with open ghastly wounds. Her stomach and chest held the most gushing holes. The couch was drenched in the bloody fluids of the capsule corp heiress. The murder of his mate was clearly over kill. He knew most the wounds were post mortem. Her blood decorated most of the living room. He knew he didn't have to check on his daughter now, he knew that they were all dead. He hiccuped and continued to sobbed out loud. "How?" he would repeat over and over until the morning light began to grow across the living room floor.

It wasn't until mid morning that the orange clad warrior would land in the front of the Capsule corp compound. He had a slight uneasy feeling which made him feel nauseous. He had told Chi Chi and his sons that he felt something was wrong at the Briefs house and that he would go check it out. Of course it took much time and energy to convince his youngest Goten to stay behind. Goku walked up to the door and knocked, usually he would just instant transmission in, but he couldn't lock onto an energy to do so. He gave up knocking after the tenth knock and just pushed opened the automatic door with his strength, He was instantly greeted with a foul stench. it smelled of blood and...death.

Even though the house was filled with light it still had a gloomy haunted feel to it. "Bulma?..Vegeta?" Goku called out. It wasn't like C.C. to be this quiet. It was usually filled with the sound of Bulma complaining or shouting about some invention not working, Trunks doing homework, Bulla singing along to catchy songs from her cartoons, and the low hum of the gravity machine that Vegeta would use. But today it was silent, it made the earth grown warrior uneasy. Goku walked toward to the living room were he could smell the strong odor of blood. It took him less than a second to noticed the body. "Bulma!" he screamed and quickly ran toward her, easily ripping the bag off her face. Ignoring the fact that her blood was seeping into his clothes. "Bulma! oh no Bulma! wake up!" he knew she wouldn't but he couldn't stop the words from forming. His oldest childhood friend stood lifeless in his arms. Her rosy cream skin was pale and cold to the touch, he could make out the blue and green color veins webbed across her face and down her neck. Doing his best to stop the flow of unshed tears he glanced to the ground and noticed the ghastly trail of his friends life splattered and dotted the floor, it reminded Goku of a red carpet rolled out for him to follow. He gently placed Bulma in a lying position on the couch, taking one last look at her panicked fear stricken face. He gently shut her eyes covering the foggy film that covered her once ocean colored eyes. he tried to do the same to her gaped mouth but found it more difficult, not wanting to break her stiff jaw he left it. He stroked her cold cheek before straightening up and making his way to the stairs.

He followed the smell of death to the second floor. When he was just a few steps away from Trunks' door he heard a soft whimper. Quickly he got into a defensive stance and walked toward the room were he heard the noise. He looked at the blush colored door and realized that it was the youngest Briefs room. A sense of dread washed over him, not wanting to see a body of a child. He worked up his courage and opened the door. " Vegeta?" Goku said in a low almost whisper. Vegeta sat on his daughters bed looking in the direction of the closet. In his hands he held a small stuff rabbit, Goku had seen this same plush animal in Bullas arms many times. "Vegeta" Goku called again, he received no answer. The tall saiyan walked until he was completely in the room and standing directly infront of the blood covered prince. Vegetas appearance was frightful. The color drained from his golden skin, the streaks of dried up tears trailed down his face, his clothes were covered in dark old blood, Goku couldn't tell if it was from him or someone else. But the worst part were his eyes, yes Vegeta was alive but his eyes were hallow and empty they seemed to be staring through Goku and into the closet. Goku turned to stare in the same direction of Vegeta. the closet was closed but leaking under and staining the cream colored carpet was doubtfully blood. Goku shut his eyes and held his head down.

"There all gone." He heard Vegeta say in a monotone voice, a voice much raspier than it usually was. The orange clad warrior let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding. " What happened Vegeta?" he sounded more demanding then he wanted to. The Saiyan prince shook his head. " I don't know" he whispered. Goku stood towering over the already petite man. " How do you not know? Weren't you home?" Goku rubbed his face in frustration and hopelessness. Goku sighed and dropped his hands. "what happened to Trunks? He asked Knowing Vegeta must have already checked on the teen. " His neck" Vegeta didn't finish, but Goku understood it must mean the boys neck was either broken or he was strangled. He hesitated before asking the next question. "and Bulla?" he asked. Vegeta shrugged. "Vegeta have you even checked her? she could still be alive?" He shouted. Vegeta slowly turned his head to look at Goku, The look sent a shiver up the wild haired mans spin. "Do you think i would be sitting here doing nothing if i thought she was alive you fucken idiot! She dead! They're all dead! and I don't know how or why! How is that possible! its not possible! I should have saved them!" He screamed out in a gut wrenching voice. Goku had never heard that tone in anyone ever before. Vegeta ended his rant in breathless hics.

"I need to open the closet and see if she really is dead." Goku said after a few minutes that quietly passed. Vegeta just pulled the stuffed animal closer to his body. Gathering his courage Goku slowly opened the door before quickly shutting it and covering his mouth. Vegeta watched as he slumped down to one knee. Goku gagged a few times before calming himself. As Goku tried to make out what was going on he heard the sound of the bed strings rising and steps. He quickly turned and shouted " Vegeta DON'T!" Vegeta payed no attention as he quickly opened the closet. He didn't know why he did it, before Kakarot came he was just fine staring at the closet and assuming his child was dead, but now he needed prof. Maybe its because Gokus speech had given him a little hope that maybe his baby girl was still alive. subconsciously he knew Kakarot wouldn't have reacted the way he did if his baby was alive but he couldn't stop his body.

At first he couldn't make out the mess that was spread on the floor before him. it looked like a gruesome soup with body parts thrown in. It looked like something that would have come from one of the horror movies Bulma and Trunks would force him to watch. He had seen a great deal of death in his life, hell he caused of great deal of death when he was a solider in Frieza's army but those deaths were quick and often a quick blast through the chest and the occasional decapitation, but this..this was torture and disgusting. His once innocent princess six years of age lay in pieces before him. She looked like she was ripped apart piece by piece. The biggest parts left being her torso and legs laid stacked atop of each other. Vegeta looked from the tower of limbs to the smaller pieces fingers, toes, teeth and a tongue lay around as if carelessly tossed inside. Vegeta silently looked noticing a drip landing in the soupy puddle of his daughter. Looking up Vegetas mouth dropped open in a silent scream just above on a shelf laid his daughters small head staring back at him. Her skull cracked open the blood and brain ratted into her sky colored locks.

Goku only had a moment to catch Vegeta before his body cashed toward the floor. "Vegeta?!" Goku shouted as the Saiayn in his arms shook and gasped for air. "Vegeta i need you to calm down! Do you hear me?! you need to breath, please!" Goku dragged the smaller man out of the room and into the hall. "DAD!" Goku saw his eldest son Gohan run up the stairs. "Gohan Whats happening?" Panic clear in his voice. "Hes going into shock!" Gohan shouted.

After getting Vegeta to calm down from his shocked state Goku and Gohan placed his unconscious body in one of the empty bedrooms away from the horrific scene. The father and son stood in the kitchen, one sitting the other pacing back and forth. "Dad, What are we gonna do?" Goku ignored his sons question and continued his pacing. The full blooded Saiyan was in almost a panic, what was he suppose to do? on one hand he believed Vegeta was innocent, but at the same time all signs pointed to Vegeta being the one to have brutally murder his family. "Dad! all the others are coming. I think they could sense somethings wrong." It was true Goku could sense them as well. "Dad tell me what happened, that way i can help explain it to the others." Gohan pleaded. Goku hadn't let his son see Trunks' or Bullas bodies, Goku knew he already saw too much by seeing bulma. Gohan wasn't stupid he knew everyone minus Vegeta was dead, but his father had yet to tell him what had happened. Gohan only arrived once he had felt his fathers and vegetas engery spike, thinking that there was an enemy he quickly went to c.c. however he wasn't prepared for the site that greeted him, he stood for a moment staring at the corps that lay on the couch, it wasn't until he heard he father begging for Vegeta to calm down that he ran to the two elder Saiyans.

Goku stopped his back and forth motion once he felt the others land. I could easily make out the power levels of Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and his youngest son Goten. Goku waited for them to enter the gruesome home. The first of the group to enter was Goten, he quickly ran into the kitchen. " Where is he?! wheres Trunks?!" he shouted. "Goten you should go back home, you shouldn't be here." The father of both boys said in a almost aggravated tone. Goku didn't want his young child to be traumatized by what he would see. The rest of the group slowly walked in, each glancing around looking for any signs of trouble. " Goku?" Piccolo asked. The Saiyan just motioned with his head into the living room. The others began walking toward the room, goku made sure to hold on to Goten so he wouldn't follow. "Oh god no!" Goku and his sons heard Yamcha cry from the other room.

Question after question Goku could only shake his head. "I don't know! when i got here they were already i'm just as confused as all of you." Goku all sat in silence, each held a stoic expression except Goten and Yamcha who both couldn't stop their tears from falling.


End file.
